My New Life - REPOST
by Witch's Runes
Summary: Full summary inside! A family's torn apart in Japan. A father in search of a better life. A mother's past can only go so deep. A girl's curiosity will only lead to a forbidden discovery. And a boy's current life will only turn out to be all a lie. Will they ever find each other again? Another willl be coming soon, but in a different language! Read and review...


**A/N: This is the new version of the first story, decided to re-write the entire story all over again. I will also be posting this in other languages as well.**

 **This one will be in English only!**

 **Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

 **Title:** My New Life

 **Author:** Witches Runes

 **Summery:** A family's torn apart after an attack in Japan. A father in search for a brand new start in America. A Mother's secret can only go so deep. A girl's discovery leads to shocking truths about her past. A boy's life is about to be turned upside down, once more. Four brothers find out a shocking truth that will, not only lead them into thinking that someone's hiding something, but it will also throw them and everything that they all knew, into a world of magic and war.  
Will they ever become a family again? Will the boy finally get what he wanted for so long? Will the girl ever accept the truth about her past and what she believed in for so long?

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

 _(Japan;_ _1959)_

 **Hamato Yoshi's POV:**

I casually walked out of my home with my beloved, not only was it a good day, but also I couldn't be more happier that I have a set of twins; Miwa and Daisuke, both who resemble their parents a great deal, Miwa took after her Mother, while Daisuke took after his Father; it wasn't common for a girl to take after her Mother, as was the boy who would also take after the Father in the family, here in Japan.

It seemed like one moment we were just so happy with our lives; that we both didn't notice or hear an old friend of mine, Oroku Saki, or the Shredder, sneak up from behind, and tried to attack me.

However, I was on guard, but it was too late for me to get to my beloved, as I watch in deep sadness and anger as our once beautiful home, including both our children, get killed while in the flames.

For hours, I mourn for my beloved and children, who had just been about 2 months old, never will I be the same again. Forever shall they all haunt me, even as I begun to pick up the pieces of my one peaceful life in Japan.

Or so, that's what I thought happened to my family.

 _(New York, 1965)_

 **Hamato Yoshi's P.O.V**

I walked into a pet shop, looking at the little turtles that were in the window; something made me go into the shop, and purchases the four baby turtles.

I'd lived in New York City for six years, when I had first moved here, I stayed in a hotel in Manhattan; which was nice for a while, but after finding my own place, I ended up teaching students at a marshal art's class. They were really good students; a few of them, I would see around town, hanging out with friends and whatever they do in their spare time.

I had grown fond of the changes that I've made since coming here to America, however, Japanese culture never left me, I made my home look like it was from Japan, I was not only a kind man when it came to showing people my home, but when I'm with my students, I'm a strike teacher.

As I stepped into the shock, the owner, a tall man with a bright small, said from behind the counter, "Hi there, welcome to my shop. What kind of pet are you looking for today, kind sir?"

I said calmly, "Yes, I would like to buy the four small turtles that you have in your window."

He said as he went around the counter to go look at the little turtles, "These little ones, Sir?"

I said, "Yes, those little ones."

He said as he got them from the window, "These baby turtles could come in good use, if you're looking for something to take care of, that is."

I looked away from his gaze; he'd said something made my heart swell up with pain, in which I just said after a moment, "Don't worry, kind Sir."

After paying for the baby turtles, as I was walking back to my home; two guys in black suits passed me, an electric shock went up my arm as one of them passed me, it was strange, and so I decided to go check it out and fallow them.

But the moment they caught me, it was already to late, they had some sort of blueish-greenish thing in a bottle of some sort, and as it fell from their hands, I didn't realize that I had tripped.

I ended up landing on whatever it really was, and boy did it sting, not long after that, I started screaming, not sure what to do, as the pain increased, I hadn't realized that the two men had fled, leaving me to wonder what happened.

Thankfully, I managed to get all five of us underground, and that's when I noticed something odd about me, I had fur, and as I looked behind me, I saw a tail, and that's when I knew that I was a rat!

However, I knew that from now on, nothing will ever be the same as it once was.

 _(Godric's Hallow, 1970)_

 **Lily's P.O.V**

I stood in Harry's room, even though I knew that everything was just as is, however, no one knew where I'd really came from. At least, not yet anyway.

I checked to see if James' was busy, true that he was, he worked at the Ministry, I'd made sure to put up a shielding charm around Harry's room every time I went in, it wouldn't do me any good if he'd found out the truth about me and Harry, or rather, about me and Daisuke, my real baby boy.

It still bugged me to know that I would never ever return back to Japan, knowing that Oroku Saki, Yoshi's childhood friend, would want to have me, but Yoshi was a good man, he was very kind, he'd loved to spend time with me and the twins... The twins, tears begun to form in my eyes, as I gently removed the glamour that I had placed on him not only a few months earlier, hiding his true appearance was not only for the best, but when lifted, it was hard to look at him, knowing that he took after Yoshi, his real father.

I quickly removed the glamour on me too, I had, not only lied about everything, but I had also made sure that no one, not even Dumbledor or the Ministry, could find anything strange about me and my son.

Gently picking up my son, who smiled at me, as I held him close, and I said softly to him, "You're just like your Father, Yoshi, you know that."

He only looked at me, a few moments later, he giggled at me, I smiled at him, happy to hear his laugh, however, soon after I had finished putting back on our glamours, the moment I stepped out of Daisuke's room, James Potter, my 'husband' cried from downstairs, "Lily, it's him! Go and get Harry!"

My heart begun to swell as the memory of Oroke Saki came to fight Yoshi, came rushing back to me, I quickly picked up Harry, and held him close as the Dark Lord came in the room.

Of course, the Dark Lord wasn't anything like the Shredder, known as Oroke Saki, but that didn't matter right now, what mattered was that I try to keep me and my baby boy safe and out of danger, once more.

The Dark Lord said, "Move out of the way, Mudblood!"

I said while shielding my baby boy, "No, I won't let you!"

He snarled, "Then suffer the punishment, girl! _Avada Kedavra_!"

However, I was prepared, hours before, I had made a potion to make it look like I would be dead, only I would just fall in a sleep-like state, once everyone believed that I was dead, then I would go back to Japan, and in search of my husband and daughter, Yoshi and Miwa.

I quickly put my son back in his crib, once the spell hit me, I knew that it wouldn't kill me, not yet anyways.

As I went down, I thought I heard Yoshi's voice shout, "NO, SHEN!"

However, no one knew anything about me and my son.

No one knew what I had kept from them after all this time.

Not even my own children knew about me.

Or so that's what I thought.

 _(New York, 1980)_

 **Master Splinter's P.O.V**

I bolted upright on my cot, breathing hard, my head whipped around, taking in my surrounds, I noticed that I was in my room, as I got my breathing under control, I heard my sons shouting outside my room, I groaned, and after composing myself for my sons, I walked out of my room, startling all four of them.

Leonardo, the oldest and leader of the four, said a moment later, "... But Mikey, we don't know what she wants with us. For all we know, she could be working for Shredder and try to lure all of us in his trap. I mean, look at Karai, for that matter."

I asked a few moments later, "What is it, Leonardo?"

They all composed themselves, after a moment, I crossed my arms, waiting for an answer, in which Leonardo said after a glance up at me, "Sensei, someone wants to see you... Up in the surface."

I hid my confusion, and said a few moments later, "Who is this person who dares try and make me go up to the surface?"

Rapheal said, "Some lady was wondering about-"

April said, "Don't worry, they're not bad at all, in fact, all of them are really nice... most of the time..."

At her voice, we all turned to see that she had a lady with her, who had green eyes, red hair, though not like April's, and for some strange reason, she reminded me of my beloved.

The lady gasped when she saw me, April said, "Oh; forgot, this is Sensei, or Master Splinter. Don't worry, he's nice, right Sensei?"

I said after glancing at her, narrowing my eyes, and crossing my arms in front of me, "Right, April. However, why did you bring a stranger here in our _secret_ _lair_?"

She said after looking at the others, who only stared at her, shock on their faces, "She was-"

The lady breathe softly, "How is that possible? If only I'd know sooner..."

My eyes darted over to the woman's eyes, hers widened in shock, and she whispered low, "Yoshi...?"

I turned my attention to April, quickly hiding my shock and confusion, and said sternly, but also calmly, "April, may I have a _word with you_."

April said after a glance at the stranger, "Of course, Master Splinter."

Once we were alone, in the kitchen, I said, "Where'd you find this woman?"

She said, "She was in trouble, so after helping her out, I maybe decided to have her tag along with me down here. But she seems really nice, Sensei, it's like... she's sort of wants to be here. I'm not sure. Maybe I could ask her about it later."

I said, "What is her name?"

She said, "Her name's Rose. She's been married twice, had and lost a family in Japan, about twenty or thirty years ago, the second marriage, this one about ten years ago, took place in England, and she also had and lost a family there too. Poor Rose..."

I said after a moment, "April, if you don't mind, the next time you come down here again, be sure to have Rose tag along with you as well."

She asked, "Why?"

I said, "Don't worry, I believe that Rose will make herself known to you all soon enough. As for now, let us go back and join everyone."

However, just before I turned the corner, I caught sight of Rose, who turned to me, her eyes boring into mine, she only stared, sadness lacing them, I only bowed half-way to her, she did the same, we both didn't break eye contact, after a few moments, she whispers softly once more, "Yoshi..."

Casey said from behind me, "Master Splinter, is something wrong?"

I quickly turned around, once making sure that Rose was hidden behind me, I said as I headed back in the front room, where I quickly noticed that April and Rose were talking quietly, "Nothing is wrong, Casey. Do not worry about it."

Raphael said, "April, you haven't introduced us yet..."

April said, "Right, sorry about that... Rose, this is Raphael, Casey, Donatello, Leonardo, and last but not least, Michelangelo. Oh; and Master Splinter, but you've already met him, so it doesn't matter. Everyone, this is Rose."

Donatello asked Lily, "What's your last name?"

Rose said shyly, "My last name's... Lovegood."

Raphael asked, "Are you working alongside the Foot Clan?"

At the mention of the Foot Clan, Rose's eyes flickered over to me, not only did I see worry in them, but I also saw anger, fear, shock, and realization in them as well, she only took a deep breath, calming herself down, after a few moments, she said, "The _what_ Clan... Wait a moment, hold on, Master Splinter?"

I said, "What is it, Rose? Is something wrong?"

She said, "Isn't that like the..."

All I said was, "There's something that you have to know about that..."

She asked, her eyes becoming horrified, "What is it?"

I truely hated what I had to say next, knowing just what her next reaction would be, and so, in front of all my family, all I could say was, "Saki..."

Her eyes watered up, her hands flew to her mouth in shock, and all she said as she headed for the exit, "I... I have to go..."

Michelangelo cried, "But wait, we have lots more-"

I reprimanded, "Michelangelo!""

Rose stopped just beside me, and she whispered low, only for my ears, "Not all is lost, Yoshi.."

I turned to her, looked into her green eyes, saw that she was in tears, however, I only whispered, low only for her to hear, "Please, just please, come again... There's so much that I have to tell you..."

She quickly let out a small smile, and said, "Of course _,_ Yoshi."

We both bowed toward each other, and she muttered as she quickly fled, "I must get going... Bye everyone. Nice meeting you all..."

I mutter low under my breath, careful not to let the rest of my family hear me, "See you next time, my beloved."

However, later that night, I heard my sons talking from outside my room, they thought that I was asleep, but I wasn't, and so I heard Michelangelo say, "Guys, what was that all about? You know, with Sensei and Rose?"

Raphael said, "Strange, never seen Sensei act out of nature before, but what were they both saying to each other? It almost sounded a lot like they had met before."

Leonardo said, "I don't understand. I mean, why would April bring some lady over here, then said lady displays some strange acts, strange acts in which Sensei seems to know, you know, since he grew up in Japan and all. Strange, you guy don't think that Sensei's hiding something, do you?"

Donatello said, "No, I don't see why Sensei would hide this sort of thing from us. I mean, it's not like he knew the woman or something like that. That'll be kind of creepy, don't you all think so too?"

Leonardo said, "I know, right."

I decided that it wasn't the right time for interference, I knew that they would notice something, however, I also didn't know that she would be alive after nearly thirty years apart, but then again, I had to play the 'new person' game, just to be safe.

However, the turtles didn't know anything about their long-lost siblings either, at first when she showed up, I wanted to ask her about the twins. The twins, Miwa and Daisuke, they were once my pride and joy, the turtles didn't even notice the emotions in Rose's eyes as Raphael mentioned the Foot Clan, nor did they also know that the display was a natural custom that of Japan's cutler, but she also knew me from the very beginning too.

Yet, I had to hide my feelings for her, I hoped that she'd realized that too.

For the safety of not only us, but we also had to be strong for everyone else.

Especially our children.

All of them.

 _(New York, 1980)_

 **Rose's P.O.V**

When I had returned back home, I was finally able to let the tears fall, however, not for long, because my husband, Mike, said from the living room of our small two story white an blue home, "Rose?"

Rose, I had chosen that name for myself here in America, I had moved here the day after 'my death', it wasn't hard trying to make everyone into thinking that I had died twice, but now, after visiting April's mysterious second family, everything not only slowly came back to me, but I also had to secretly remind myself that it was for the best, even if he thinks that they both had died so long ago.

Thinking about Daisuke, my baby boy, suddenly made a few more tears fall, I never knew what happened to him after that night, once making sure that I was ready to face my family again after spending some time with my beloved and his strange family, I said as I walked into the living room, "Yes?"

He said while turning to me, "Where were you at?"

I said, "I was with April, you know, April O'Neil?"

He nodded, and so I said, "I just spent the day with her and her friends."

He said, "That's nice... Oh; and Mother called, to say that she's worried about the twins."

Jane and Nick were my other children, however, they were not only twins, but they also didn't know anything at all about their other siblings, nor did they ask anything about my parents, who were both dead, not only that, but I had lead lots of people on, one who was my beloved Yoshi who not only was and will be my first love, but also who knew me extremely well, a handful of the others who knew me as Lily Evens Potter, but who also knew my baby boy as Harry Potter, and now I'm lying to my third husband and second set of twins, claiming that I'm Rose, and that I had lost my family so long ago.

I said, "What did she say?"

He told me that she was not only worried about them, but that she needed to talk to me, after that, while upstairs, in the bathroom, about to get ready for bed, I was finally able to breath, not only had I lied to everyone, but I just had to remove my glamour that I had put up ever since leaving England.

The moment I saw my Japanese eyes, I felt relieved, or rather finally able to breath once more, yet at the same time, I had to hide my real appearance from everyone, including my beloved Yoshi.

I said the moment the glamour fell off, "The leader of the Foot Clan did this to us... Oroku Saki..."

After a few more moments of looking at myself, I sighed, and put back up my glamour.

That night, while in bed,, I lay awake, unable to let my mind shut down...

Just thinking about my true family.

The Hamato Clan.


End file.
